The game of tennis is a popular sport that is played by millions of persons around the world. However, tennis is also a game that requires many hours of practice to achieve an appreciable level of proficiency. For many players, finding the right facilities to practice the game can be challenging as, for example, freely available courts are too few and invariably crowded. While some portable tennis courts have been developed, they cannot be easily deployed in indoor environments, such as a home or office, due to, for example, limited space.
Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus that incorporates sufficient characteristics of a real tennis court, but at the same time, can be conveniently installed in various indoor environments to allow players to learn, practice, and improve their skills at the game of tennis.